The Third Known Part 1
by Korinae
Summary: Darth Vader is going about his business upon the 'Death Star', all to begin with. Set in the time of the first movie ANH, following such events that occur within the film. He meets someone new, and finds much confusion within his surroundings. You may see


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the following characters besides my own. All Star Wars related material that is not created by my own mind is (c) copyrighted to George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.

I am the creator of Xore Resqeiu, she is my own creation, and her ship is my own creation, do not copy, imitate, or use her name and characterelsewhere without prior permission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We start out in the DeathStar...

Vader for once was relaxing and didn't have much to worry about. He had done everything that was 'must'. He now had time to clear his mind. His feet lay upon the main discussion table as he sat back in his chair. Comfortable as he could get with all his armor on. He had had a bit of a struggle with his cape a bit earlier and his shoulder plates were gouging him in the spine. Not that he cared, mind you, he's been uncomfortable for so long he finally had gotten used to the feel of his armor. After all, the armor was the reason he is still living. His chilling breathing echoed through the silence of the room. The sound of StormTroopers marching along the halls was getting a bit annoying to him. It was like the energizer bunny...It kept going and going. He had finally quieted his mind when the captain came in the door.

"M'lord!" said the captain, disturbing Vader from his ease. Vader raised his voice beyond his normal calm, "What is it captain!" he said coldly at the puny little man before him. "We've arrived at A-Alderan sir!" The captain said quivering from Vader's outburst. "That's why you disturb me? Are we in range?" "N-no M'lord! But we--" Vader glared at the man so menacingly and cut him off, "You may leave now." He said calmly, though anger was burning in him. As the captain turned he made a soft choking noise. He squirmed as he stood, coughing, gasping and prying at the invisable binding around his neck. The captain turned back to Vader and tried to choke out words but he could only manage a light croak. The captain fell to his knees coughing and wheezing. He then dropped to the ground with a soft thud. The door still open, a pair of StormTroopers came in and dragged the captain's unconscious corpse from the room.

Vader smirked at himself and leaned back into his chair, propping his legs back up onto the table. Without moving he shut the door and began to quiet himself again. Time passed by as Vader continued to rest, the syncronized steps of the StormTroopers grew less and less irritating and more lulling. He found himself falling into a sleep. He much enjoyed the state of weary sleepiness. He found it made him at peace, in the oneness of the force moreso than usual. He had almost never gotten a good sleep. He was always working himself into sickness or pain, forcing his sleep to be corrupted and painful. He fully closed his eyes and let go of a sigh he had kept in for a while. He then fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time ticked by as Lord Vader slept. He stirred to the static sound of the Hologram projector near his feet. He sleepily removed his legs from the table and looked at the small Holographic man. "M'lord" it said anxiously. In quick yet slow reply Vader spoke, "Yes? What is it admiral?" "We have a ship caught in our Tractor Beam sir. The ship will be within our hangar in moments." Vader asked eagerly "Is the ship recognizeable?" The hologram quivered and it said statically, "No sir, but it has come from Alderan. It is quite possible it's a Rebel S--" A second hologram appeared cutting off the admiral's words, "The ship is in our port sir! Shall we keep you posted?" Vader nodded at the second man. "Alright then." And both Holograms disappeared.

Down in the landing dock, a figure in a black, hooded cloak stumbled from the ship. The writing on the ships hull spelt Resqeiu, no doubt the surname of it's owner. The figure was seized by 5 or so StormTroopers. It punched two StormTroopers down and 4 more took their place. Cursing and fighting the figure's hood fell back, exposing a young woman with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a mussed bun with a worn, silver, vinelike hair ornament holding it up. The woman yelled at the men standing around her, "Take me to Darth Vader! I need to see him!" The men only looked at her oddly, "Now! Take me to him!" she said a little calmer and thrashed.

Back up in Board Room, Vader was lost in his thoughts. Another hologram appeared before him, "Sir." the hologram spoke, "The pilot, she wishes to see you. Should I send her up?" "I will deal with her if that is what she really wishes." "Yes M'lord." And the hologram disappeared. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and the woman was thrown in by the group of StormTroopers. She looked up at Vader and quickly bowed on her knees. She did not look at him until he spoke, "What do you wish?" he said in an Iced tone. She stayed on her knees and said, "Lord Vader, Sir... I have come here to tell you something and to ask for your help." She looked up at the tall, black, figure looming above her.

Lord Vader looked down at the woman, "What is it that you must tell me?". "My Lord, I am here to say that I finally met my uncle." Darth Vader was puzzled, in what way was it urgent for her to tell him this? He did not know why she had asked to speak with him to say simple nonsense. He cared absolutely nothing of this Pilot's family, let alone the fact he had no idea who they were. At this he got slightly aggravated "Is this all you had to say!" he said raising his voice. "Uncle please! Calm down!" she stood upright infront of him. Vader was still towering over her, glaring down at her. He stopped, absorbing what she had just said. He was silent for a little while. He had absolutely no clue of what to say. For that moment he was speechless.

-------------------------------------------------

Vader stood were he was, looking down at this young woman who claimed he was her uncle. He did not know whether or not to believe her. "What do you wish to ask of me?" He said, not showing his confusion. The woman replied, "I would like you to finish my training...In return I will aid you in any way you wish." He thought about it momentarily and asked, "What is your name?" The woman replied smiling, "I am Xore Resqeiu." She bowed deeply again. Vader nodded at her, "About your request, I'll take it into consideration. As of now, you shall stay here as a guest. The StormTroopers will lead you to your room. Keep to your chamber until you are called on, Understood? I need to make a demonstration." Vader left her in the room.

Shortly after, a pair of StormTroopers entered. One of them spoke, "Come on miss, we'll take you to your quarters." She approached them with caution, Xore wasn't sure if she could trust her Uncle quite yet. She then left the room escorted by the two StormTroopers. She followed them down the hallways, going up elevators and through rooms. Once they were near the room the Space Station vibrated. She yelped and got an odd feeling in her stomach as she heard a loud explosion coming from all around her. The quaking of the station shook her deep inside, once the rumbling stopped, she felt numb, sick. She began to walk behind the shaken pair of stormtroopers again, wondering what had happened.

Up in the main battle station toward the top of the Death Star, a young Princess shreikes with terror at her homeworld's destruction. Wide-eyed she stared on at small enflamed peices of rock flinging in their seperate directions. "Take her to the prison chamber." Vader growled. Lord Vader turned on his heels and regally marched through the corridors of the great Battle Station. Vader once again remembered the young woman who came to him a short time ago. He questioned her words, he thought he felt something familiar when he stood near her. Like he recognized her by her aura. It could be possible she was related to him, in some way she could be his niece. He continued to walk down the passage toward her quarters.

A man, dressed in dark green, stopped him in the hallway, he bowed deeply and spoke, "My lord, there is a ship approaching us through hyperspace. There are chances It could be a rebel freighter. Shall we take it into our Tractor beam, sir?" Lord Vader spoke in his cold tone, "Yes, it may come as help finding the rebel base. As for Princess Leia, schedule her for termination, she has been of no help." "Yessir!" The man bowed again and moved swiftly down the corridor.

Lord Vader reached Xore's chamber. The doors opened welcomingly as he moved toward it. As he entered, Xore bowed once again. "Hello M'lord" she said quietly, "H-have you decided on whether you shall train me or not?" she said slightly quivering. Vader spoke, "I am in need of a first hand servant...". He was thinking of giving this woman a chance, she couldn't do much harm, "If you are ready, I shall teach you what you wish, you will learn the ways of the Dark Side." Xore was greatly pleased by his statement. If her Uncle was not one with a ferocious temper she was sure she would've given him a great hug. But since she knew much better than to do something of such nonsense she did not. She stood and said, "Thank you M'lord. This is a great privalege."

Xore smiled at the Dark Lord before her and spoke, "Lord Vader, What was that explosion I heard a short time ago?" Her expression faded from joy to confusion. The Dark Lord bounced on his heels comfortably, "We recently demonstrated the power of this station on Alderaan. That explosion was result of Alderaan's iminant destruction." Xore wheeled around and looked out the window, out at the abyss of stars, out at the immediate absence, out at the many rocks soaring by in all directions. She gasped both in disbeleif and shock. "You destroyed Alderaan?" She said turning back to the Dark Lord. "That's..Unbeleivable! That power! It's just so much!" She blurted.

The blast doors slid open as a man marched into the room, "My Lord, We have the ship in our hangar!" Vader boomed, "Excellent, commander." turning to the woman, "We will discuss this later." he said commandingly. Then Vader left the room following closely after the commander.

StormTroopers marched by as they walked on through corridors, their footsteps clicking throughout the halls. Once they had reached the hanger, there, before them was the _Millenium Falcon._ Vader looked about the outside of the freighter, he felt a familiar presence, as if his old master had just strode into the room. He instructed his men to search the ship front to back. The previous feeling was powerful, he thought aloud, "I feel a presence I haven't felt since..." and he turned away and walked from the room. Then he left to his chambers.

Vader thought it best to consentrate on this feeling, meditate to allow the force to flow through him. He might need this energy, he thought. Vader stopped infront of his private chamber, he punched a few buttons one the side of the door and it opened up. He entered the dark room in which he would contemplate. Think about the future of the young woman who came to visit him, and the presence of his old Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The door closed behind him, sending a soft burst of wind that stirred his cape.

-----------------------------------------


End file.
